Letters From Katie
by CandaceGamble
Summary: Sitting there on his bed staring at a picture that he didn't think meant anything except a memory with his sister. Katie was only 16, beautiful and creative. Her death left him in silence until her letters meant something. A puzzle to her suicide was left to figure out. Could Harry figure it out before he lost all memory of his little sister Katie


Chapter 1 - I'll be watching over you.

"Can you help me please?" He heard his mom but didn't budge. He sat there, tears streaming down his face. No words, just silence. Staring at the picture that hung on the wall. He thought of ways he could had saved her. But he really couldn't have. Now with his mom standing in the door way, his eyes still glued to the picture. He hadn't talked to anyone since he found his little sister Katie hanging in her bedroom closet two days ago. Dead. "You use to tell me how much you loved to push your sister on that swing. You use to love to hear her laugh and giggle when you would tell her jokes." His mom now tearing. "I could have saved her. She shouldn't have ended her life this way." Harry blurted out. "If I wasn't in this stupid band I would've been here and I could have been sitting next to her, she wouldn't have done it. But no I was busy on a tour. It's all my fault." Harry still crying stumbled into Katie's room. He had adored his little sister ever since she was born. Harry still drunk from when he left the hospital two nights ago sat down on her bed. He looked around the room, tears in his eyes, everything so blurry because he had drunk so much. He walked over to Katie's dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing the image of his sister, having the flash back of walking into her room running over to the closet grabbing her and trying to take the rope off of neck. Tears took those flashbacks down his checks and on to the top of the dresser. He knelt on both knees looking at her jewelry box. He opened it, a little ballerina started to dance as the box played music. He had remember that Christmas when all Katie wanted was that jewelry box. He could remember the smile she had on her face when she took it out of the box and opened the top to find the dancing ballerina. Harry closed the box and walked over to her bed laying down, he heard what sounded like paper crinkle under the pillow. He sat up and reached his hand under the pillow. He pulled out a note that read his name on it. With out hesitating Harry opened the note, tears dripping off his face on to the paper making the ink smudge, he read.

_Dear my big brother Harry,_

_ You probably didn't find this note until you laid on my bed. You would always come and lay on my bed when ever I got home from school. We would have long conversations about how our days went or we would make fun of what my teachers were wearing that day. We would talk about your next big up coming song or concerts that you were scared to go to. I always told you I would be with your through it all. And I was. I loved going to your concerts and watching you and the boys live your dream. Now your probably wondering why I left you this note. Well I wanted to let you know how much I look up to you. We got in our stupid little fights but we always talked them out. I would love when you picked out my outfits for school and then drive me to school. I loved when you and Louis stole the tour bus just to pick me up from school. I don't want you to think you did something wrong because you didn't. You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for. When you were on tour I would refuse to sleep in my room because I knew you weren't in your's. I would sleep in your room and just lay there at night and just wish for the same life that you have. Your perfect in every way and I never want you to the big brother I always wanted. I want you to remember the good memories that we had like when i would wake you up on Christmas morning and we would both run down stairs just to see if we got a lot of presents. I remember we would march in mom and dads room banging pots and pans to wake them up so we could open presents. When you use to sing to me just to make me go to sleep. I loved living with you. Even when you were annoying. I don't want you to feel responsible for what I did. Just know I will always love you! XOXO. I'll be watching over you._

_ Love your little sister Katie_

Tears still going down Harry's checks, hitting his pants leaving little dark marks. Harry noticed the ink was smudged a lot. He wondered if Katie was crying when she wrote him this. There was a knock on the door. Harry looked up finding Cassie, his girlfriend for three years standing in the door way, her makeup running down her face. Harry stood up as the walked closer together. "I-I'm sorry Harry." Cassie said as she watched Harry's tears fall down his checks. He took his hands and wiped the makeup from around Cassie's eyes. He remember wiping makeup off the underneath of Katie's eye a couple of days before Katie had died. He started to cry even more. "Harry, sit down. C'mon." Cassie said walking over to Katie's bed noticing that Harry laid on it. "It'll be okay Harry." "No it won't. I'm not ready to be an only child again. I'll never have another sister like her again." he cried harder leaning his head on to Cassie's shoulder. Cassie tried to stop crying before Harry looked up at her. "I'm going to miss her." Cassie said picking up the bear Harry got her for Valentine's day two years ago. "Me to. I'm going to miss the fun times me and her had everyday. Playing, talking and even laughing." Harry got up pacing back and forth from the bed to the door and over again. "All I can say is, it's my fault." Harry walked out of the room. "N-No Harry it…" That's all Cassie could get out before Harry walked down stairs and right out the door, slamming the door behind him. Cassie could hear the car start, Harry pull out of the drive way and drive off. Harry's mom walked out of the kitchen looking at Cassie with tears in her eyes. "Where did Harry go?" "I'm not to sure." Was all Cassie could say. Cassie turned around and went back up to Katie's room looking around and noticing the note laying on the bed. She picked it up and began to read it. Tears strolled out of her eyes, she giggled when she got to the part of Harry and Lou stealing the tour bus to go pick her up from school. She walked down stairs to see if Harry's mom would like to read it. "What's that Cass?" "A letter Katie wrote Harry about their memories and fun times they had." Harry's mom started to cry again. "Do you want to read it?" Cassie handed Harry's mom the paper. "N-No I can't." His mom walked back to the kitchen table and sat where Katie use to sit for dinner every night. She put her head in her hands and started to bawl. Cassie walked up to Harry's room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door sliding down it crying. She finally got up and walked over to Harry's desk, she placed the note on his desk and look at the picture hanging on the wall. In the picture, Harry and Katie were sitting on a swing with their backs facing her. She noticed that the picture was pushed away from the wall a bit. She took the picture down and turned it around. She ran over to Harry's bed searching threw her bag trying to find her cell phone. Once she found it she dialed Harry's number hoping he would have his phone on him. The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up. "Hello?" "Harry you should come back I found something you may want to read."


End file.
